


Liquid Heat

by such_heights



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce is already awake when Rachel gets back, sitting up and sleep-ruffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [24_centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/gifts).



Rachel slips out of bed early on Sunday morning, awake thanks to the sunlight creeping in through Luce's too-thin curtains. Luce is oblivious to it, sprawled out across most of the mattress, her hand slipped between the pillows on their bed. Rachel grins at her, feeling stupid-fond, and pads out into the kitchen, the tiles cool against her feet. She hovers between cereal and toast before she notices just how thirsty she is and opens the fridge to dig around for the orange juice.

She pours a glass, already thinking about crawling back into bed and kissing Luce's shoulder, or maybe pushing her cold toes between Luce's calves if she's in the mood to bestow a ruder awakening. She smiles, breathes in the morning air and takes a long sip of juice, cool as it pours down her throat. She refills the glass and carries it back to the bedroom.

Luce is already awake when she gets back, sitting up and sleep-ruffled, a hand tangled in her hair as she blinks owlishly at Rachel.

"Morning," Rachel says. "You awake?"

"Mm," says Luce by way of answer.

Rachel laughs. Luce isn't a morning person unless she's seeing it from the wrong side, and it's rare for her to form much by way of sentences before she's had a coffee. She offers the orange juice, and Luce grabs it, swallowing most of it in one go.

"Hey!" Rachel says, indignant. "I was going to have some of that!"

Luce's eyes widen innocently, and she keeps her mouth shut, paused mid-swallow. She beckons Rachel over.

"What?"

Luce beckons more insistently, leaning forward slightly, and Rachel goes to meet her. Luce pulls her onto the bed, tilting her backwards.

"What are you --" Rachel begins, startled, but then Luce bends over her, kissing her open mouth. Rachel gasps a little as she feels cool, sweet liquid dripping onto her tongue. She opens her mouth more, searching, and Luce tastes sweet too as Rachel runs her tongue along the roof of Luce's mouth. She wraps her arms around Luce's shoulders, dragging her onto the bed, and drinks her down, down, down.

Luce whispers next to Rachel's ear, her voice thick with alluring suggestion, and something hot courses through Rachel's veins. It's been months, and she still shivers with something like anticipation every time Luce touches her.

"I want --" she starts, her voice more begging in tone than she would like, but Luce is at least three steps ahead of her, slipping a hand between Rachel's thighs where she's already aching.

Rachel arches up, wanting Luce's deft fingers inside her, Luce's mouth on her breast, and Luce is already there, taking Rachel apart, knowing her better than Rachel knows herself. There's a laugh in Luce's throat and wicked delight in her eyes, and Rachel has to reach to cup her face, draw her up so she can kiss her and kiss her, while all the while Luce's fingers curl within her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. It's not long before it's too much and she's falling, riding out her climax against Luce's mouth and her hands,

"God, you're so --" Luce says above her as Rachel's whole body relaxes into contented afterglow.

"I'm so what?" she asks, eyes half shut.

"Gorgeous," Luce says emphatically, and kisses Rachel's damp collarbone.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Rachel says with a grin, opening her eyes again.

"Oh?" Luce says, challenging, and Rachel sits up, grabbing Luce's hips to stop her overbalancing.

"Well, maybe on this occasion," Rachel concedes, and hitches Luce up to slide a thigh beneath her.

The feel of the heat of Luce's sex on her bare skin sent another pulse of desire through Rachel, and she shifts, creating friction. Luce groans above her, her whole body rocking, and she rests her forehead on Rachel's shoulder, her breath stuttering. Rachel holds her tight, moving her hand down to clutch at the curve of Luce's arse as she licks a path between Luce's breasts. It's not enough, not quite, and so Rachel presses the heel of her hand against Luce's clit, working her in tight, firm circles until Luce is tensing above her, biting down on Rachel's shoulder as she comes.

Luce lets herself fall back onto the bed, afterwards, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her back with her. "Don't even think about getting up again," she mutters.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel says mildly, and it's true. There are a dozen things she ought to be doing elsewhere, but here there is a naked, warm, freshly-shagged Luce, and it's really no contest. She burrows back under the covers and Luce curls around her, already half asleep.

Rachel presses a messy kiss to Luce's temple, and she can feel Luce's smile against her skin. She lets her arm curve around Luce's waist, their legs tangle together, and Rachel wonders idly, as she lets her eyes fall shut, if she's entirely sure where she ends and Luce begins.


End file.
